<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Taxi by DrizzleMoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782527">Under Taxi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzleMoss/pseuds/DrizzleMoss'>DrizzleMoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>object heads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzleMoss/pseuds/DrizzleMoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marshmallow head named Chand discovers his family went missing. A mysterious taxi appears out of no where and takes him on a wild ride of disbelief and weird adventures. Will he find his way back or will his family be lost forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a novelette I've been working on in my spare time! I've been a fan of Object heads for a while and decided to give it a go. Keep in mind this is my first work on A03 and I hope you enjoy as I continue it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A marshmallow stood in front of a large vending machine. He got out some money and slipped it into the machine while making nervous glances behind him. The mallow was short and looked like a nerdy kid you would see at the back of class. He pressed in some buttons on the machine and watched hopefully as a fizzy lime drink came forward. The lime-flavored drink flew down and... got stuck at the bottom of the machine. “Nooo- “They slammed their head on the glass with disappointment. His marshmallow head smushed as he stared at his beautiful drink. He sighed and then stared around behind himself if anyone was looking. He saw a group of kids hanging out behind him and they snickered at him. </p><p> “Too bad Chand!” One of them said trying to hold back their giggling. Chand turned back to the machine making a helpless expression before kicking the bottom of the machine. “Oh no! Chands trying to wreak the vending machine! “The group burst out laughing just as his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. </p><p> Bling... bling! Chand then gave a defeated look and answered his phone. “Mom this isn’t the time. “Chand mumbled and death glared the kids wheezing their heads off. </p><p> “Not the time? Oh well I guess you don’t want to come home early!” His mother's voice blared out of the speakers on his phone. </p><p> Chand blinked unbelievingly and all his anger vanished. He grinned while turning down his phones volume. “Pff, what early? “Chand questioned as the group of kids left him alone and started to chitchat with each other. </p><p> “Yeah, we’re taking a vacation! I will not be able to pick you up so maybe call a taxi. We are packing up right now. “ </p><p>Chand whipped around and went to his locker and replied “This is awesome!! I’ll be there soon. “Then opened his locker.  </p><p>“Good, See you soon!” His mother quacked as Chand hung up. </p><p> Swinging his backpack over his shoulder Chand speed walked out of school with excitement. As Chand stepped out of the school doors he just realized. He’s too young to ride a taxi... What was his mom thinking? How would he get home to the Under? Chand swung the other side of his backpack on and started to walk down the side of the road. “Can’t walk there... no friends to pick me up... “Chand muttered before calling his mom again. </p><p> Bling... bling... bling! Chands phone called out as he pressed it to his nonexistent but somehow workable ears. He waited anxiously. Your call has not been answered- beep. He hung up and kept walking down the street towards his far away home. Chand gazed around before spotting a bench ahead of him. A nice spot to pout and think about what an amazing day it would have been. Chand walked over to the bench facing the road and sat down in a sad slumped posture. His backpack squashed against the lean and Chand rested his head on his soft marshmallow hands. He sat there on the bench for a while thinking on what he could do. School was about to end, and he had no way of getting back. What time was it even? Chand checked his phone once more and looked to the spot where the time would be. But it wasn’t there... He turned off his phone then turned it back on and the time still wasn’t there. “What on earth... “Chand whispered to himself as he tried to restart his phone again. </p><p> HONK! A loud car horn startled him, and Chand almost threw his phone. He looked up and a bright yellow vehicle was parked on the street in front of the bench he was sitting on. It was a taxi. Chand stared at it then his eyes trailed to the driver's seat. The seat was empty. Suddenly the back door of the taxi flew open. </p><p> “AH!” Chand screeched and leaped behind the bench. He stayed behind the cover of the bench in awkward silence before peeking over it. The taxi was still there with its back door wide open. “Woah, creepy... “Chand’s phone emerged on top of the bench with him and he swiped to his camera to take a picture. He crouched there with hesitation before getting up and walking over to the taxi, still taking frantic pictures of the whole vehicle.  </p><p>“How... this has to be some prank! “Chand raised his voice intentionally and looked around for someone to jump out and say it was all a joke or some wacky prank show people would come and say how he felt with a microphone to his face. But no one came. Not even a car down the street he just noticed. People didn’t even trot down the sidewalks around him. Chand frowned... this was way too strange for his mallow brain.  </p><p>“Okay... “Chand whispered. Even talking was weird to do in this silence. Chand stood hesitantly for a moment and stared at the taxi. He was supposed to take a taxi home... but everything else told him not too. He took a deep breath then took off his backpack and tossed his phone in as well as he went inside the taxi. Chand settled his backpack beside himself. He had no idea what he was doing and whatever this haunted no driver vehicle was going to take him. Before he could think anymore, he reached for the door and slammed it shut. </p><p> Chand glanced towards the empty driver's seat awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers while he waited for something to happen. The taxi then suddenly started. Chand jumped in his seat startled and decided to put on his seat belt. The steering wheel turned and twisted all on its own and the taxi drove forward quite fast, heading through town. Chand looked out the window absolutely muddled and again still didn’t see anyone on the sidewalks, buildings, or parks. He passed familiar landmarks he walked by on his way to school and tried to keep a mental note on what direction he was going. But after a few sharp turns Chand gave up on his sense of direction.  </p><p>Worry had started to fill his mallow mind. Where would it take him, and will he ever get home? His mind trailed on as the car continued through his town. It went passed stop signs and lights, but did it really need to stop when there was no one around to watch for. Who was watching the road? </p><p> Chand sighed and sunk farther into the leather car seat. He glanced beside himself taking notice back to his phone and picked it up. Chand quickly unlocked his phone and swiped to messages. Hey Mom, I found a taxi. I’ll be home soon! Chand texted. He wished he could promise that but now he had no idea where he’ll end up. Chand didn’t want to worry her.  </p><p>After a while Chand sat up and looked around. He was completely lost. What was this place? Chand blinked almost not believing his own eyesight. The taxi was now driving through a forest. How did he not notice the change? Did they really drive this far already? The forest was thick with plants and ferns except for a dirt road that traveled through it. The sun was slowly setting, and the last flickers of light shone through the bright orange leaves. The taxi was still going very fast and twigs and flora hit the windows disturbing the calmness. The thrashing of it all started to worry Chand more and he grabbed his backpack and hugged it tight. Finally, the forest started to clear. Ahead was a huge green field and on one of the many hills on the horizon, was a house not any house it was a tree house. The tree house looked pretty. It was a childhood dream to have a tree house that big. But Chand realized the taxi was going away from it far out to the left. He made a glance to the steering wheel then to the house that was now getting farther away with each second. Chand didn’t want to lose sight of it but he didn’t want to leave the taxi that might bring him home. His eyes darted from wheel to house franticly until he made his decision. “Stop!! “Chand ordered the taxi hoping it would obey his command. But it didn’t it kept going and ignored him. “Stop it NOW!” Chand said louder as he stuffed his phone in his backpack. The treehouse was now lost from sight. Chand grabbed the car door handle and opened it wide. He stared down towards a blur of grass below the car and a second later he was thrown out. </p><p>[To be continued into Chapter 2]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triple Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world spun and he held onto his backpack tight as he hit the ground with an ungraceful and hurtful tumble. Chand felt his head being squashed and he winced with pain. He felt himself flailing down a hill and then he hit the bottom with a thud.</p><p>Chand was laying sprawled out on his back staring up at a clear dark purple and blue sky. Stars glimmered and slowly began to spread across into a night sky. He breathed heavily and took several more breaths to calm down. Where's the tree house... is all his mind could think of. Chand sat up and brushed grass and dirt off his smushed head gingerly.</p><p>“Where's my backpack... “Chand said to himself for the first time since he got into the taxi. He scanned the area around him, but sunlight was getting dimmer and he knew he had to find that tree house soon. Chand spotted his backpack somewhere near him in some tall grass and he leaned over and dragged it out. He let out a sigh of relief and heaved the backpack over his shoulders.</p><p>Everything was getting pitch black now and a chill ran down his marshmallow spine. Crickets began to chirp, and the moon rose high in the dark sky. Chand scrambled up and immediately twisted back towards where he first saw the tree house. He trudged along through the tall grass trying to watch his step but now he couldn’t see the ground anymore as it was too dark. The only thing he could see was the sky and the stars speckled like a painting among it. Chand stopped and glanced back for a moment thinking he heard something. Maybe the taxi would come back and get him. He paused and listened for a few seconds before shaking his head and moving on. His goal was that tree house. He couldn’t go back now after what he’s done.</p><p>He continued and halted every time he heard something in the night. Chand then realized how cold he was his mallow skin was freezing to the touch and he shivered. Something bright then caught the corner of his eye and he looked up still rubbing his cold arms. It was the tree house. He made a relieved grin and darted towards it. The lights in the large box like tree house were dim but still lighting up like a safe beacon. Chand wasn’t watching his step and he instantly stumbled on a hole in the ground. He caught his fall a bit shocked that he could have hit his head again and continued towards it. There it was the tree house right in front of him. Chand stared up at it in awe then down towards a ladder that hung down. He met up with the ladder and began climbing it quickly without hesitation. One, two, three, four. Chand counted and cautiously felt the rungs feeling off balance from his backpack. He reached the top crawling onto the small platform that went all the way around the house. At this moment Chand realized someone might be living here. Lights were on, looked like a house someone would live in. They could help him. Chand wandered up to the door taking his time to look around the platform. The house was covered in in entangled vines and greenery. A fence went around the platform for safety and at every window there was colorful flowers. Chand was a bit surprised the flowers were still living in this cold of nights but shook the thought off thinking it was a bit silly to think that. Flowers have survived worse... flowers have survived worse. That thought stuck. He didn’t know why, maybe it was just the theme of the place or something else as he reached the door. Chand gave the door a few good knocks in a song like way. He waited for the door to open he gazed around a bit more before noticing the sign above the door. That wasn’t there before was it? Chand went up on his tippy toes to get a better look. Home of the Triple Three Was written neatly on the wooden sign. So, did three people live here? Seemed obvious. The door didn’t open and so he knocked again the same way he did before. Chand waited... and waited a bit more before trying the doorknob.</p><p>The door opened. Chand stopped. Should he go in? Wouldn’t he be intruding? But Chand was too cold, and he entered the cozy tree house. The first thing Chand saw was a dimly lit living room to his right. A ripped-up couch, an old TV... The old TV gave Chand a chill. It reminded him of the Monitor heads that were common around his town. Usually, richer wearing suits and fancy clothes. But the TV was different. He knew it wasn’t something living because it was plugged into the wall, and his eyes traveled to different parts of the house. Chand closed the door behind himself with a click. A small hallway was to his left, probably where bedrooms were. A kitchen was up ahead complete with a dining room with rickety chairs of different sizes and shapes.</p><p>Chand walked over to the couch and took off his backpack sitting down. The couch wasn’t as comfortable as he expected but it was nice to relax after everything that happened. Chand searched for the remote, glancing around and found it somewhere swallowed by the couch before pressing the on button towards the TV. The TV flashed on and started playing Objects News. Chand sat back sighing as he listened to a Cloud Head talk on about the weather in the area. Clear skies all night perfect for star gazing! The Cloud Head said with enthusiasm their head looked like a spread-out cartoon cloud shape you would see in a book. Not at all what was realistically normal. Just as Chand was drifting off his mind going blank and ready for a nap a loud snappy voice yelled from just outside the door.</p><p>“PLANK I HEAR THE TV YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO WATCH TV THIS LATE! “Before ending with a threatening hiss as the door slammed open.</p><p>Chand jolted up with fear and shock. He didn’t hear them coming! What followed was awkward silence as Chand stared towards the open door the room filling with cold night air. Just in the doorway was a tall Fly Trap Head. She was frozen her eyeless fly trap mouth was open, needle like fangs showing. Chand could see she was just as shocked as he was maybe even a bit more.</p><p>“I- “Chand began but got cut off. “Who on Earth are you? “She hissed and Chand flinched.</p><p>“I got cold! I thought no one lived here! I’m very sorry I’ll leave... “Chand blurted before she could interrupt.</p><p>“You're not leaving until Plank and Nail get home. “The fly trap insisted and crossed her arms.</p><p>Chand got up and brought his backpack with him. “Then I can leave?"</p><p>“Of course not! “She snapped.</p><p>Chand stood there awkwardly for a moment. “Maybe an introduction would help? “</p><p>Her fly trap mouth closed, and she thought for a moment. “Fine. I’m Venus, you? “</p><p>Chand smiled a bit and answered “I’m Chand. Chand the Mallow. “</p><p>Venus twisted around to look outside and gave a really disappointed look before glancing back at Chand. Chand then heard the creaking of the ladder and he shuffled his feet side to side nervously. He gazed around and saw the kitchen behind him. Chand stared at the window in the kitchen and decided to think up a quick escape plan if necessary.</p><p>“SERIOUSLY YOU TWO. WHERE WERE YOU.” Venus’s thundering voice made Chand flinch.</p><p>“Out for a walk duh. “A voice answered, and Chand heard footsteps outside.</p><p>“ Mhm... “Another voice added almost barely heard.</p><p>“Here is what you two missed. The fact that a little marshmallow head decided to invade my home! “Venus facepalmed before turning to point at Chand.</p><p>“Also, It’s OUR home. Not just yours- did you say a Marshmallow head? “</p><p>Venus moved to the side and someone peeked through the door. Chand waved at what looked like a Nail head still shuffling his feet. “YO it’s a little dude! “The Nail head shouted enthusiastically.</p><p>Venus threw her hands in the air. “NAIL, DID YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT HE INVADED MY HOUSE? “ <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">She hissed loudly.<br/><br/>Nail came through the door and walked right up to Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">. There was a clear height difference between </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">them,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and Chand took a step back awkwardly to look up at Nail’s </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">shiny twisted head.<br/><br/></span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> “</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">What's</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> a Marshmallow head like you doing around here? I mean- </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">we're</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> in the middle of nowhere </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I’m</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">surprised</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> anyone could ever find this place. “</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Nail questioned and put his hand near his head as if he were resting </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">his</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">chin</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">”</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">on it.<br/><br/></span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> “W-well </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">your</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> totally not going to believe what I’m going to say...” Chand stuttered.<br/><br/>Nail’s </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">point of his head lifted </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">with curiosity. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Well</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> go on!” Nail </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">said and Chand almost jumped out of his skin again.<br/><br/>The other voice that was ta</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">lking</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> before</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> came through the door. It </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">appeared to be</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> a Wooden Plank head. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Tears were dripping slowly down the curves of his wooden face as he held onto a nail that was stuck </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">in</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> the side of his</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> head.<br/><br/>“W- are you okay? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> blurted out worriedly.<br/><br/>“Never mind about him. Why are you here?” </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Nail snapped at Chand, the point of his head was drawn danger</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">ously</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> close</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> to </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Chands</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> face</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Chand put out his hands </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">defending</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> himself</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.<br/><br/> </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“A</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> taxi without a driver </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">drove me here! It was cold </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">outside,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and I </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">didn’t</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> know where to go-<br/><br/> </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">The taxi?” Venus spoke up. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“That</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> thing </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">came back? It’s been like, five years since it came around.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">” <br/><br/>Nail drew his head back </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">and swiveled it to Venus. “Yeah, never knew it could have actually brought someone! </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> couldn’t help but watch the Woo</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">den Plank head helplessly</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> as he trembled and leaned against the nearest wall</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">. He disliked everything about Nail and </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Venus,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and everything told him to leave as soon as possible.<br/><br/></span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“I</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> can leave right now if I’m too much of a bother. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">’ll</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> be able to find somewhere different to stay. “Chand offered.<br/><br/> </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Venus took a glance around the room. “No... </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">You</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> can stay for the night. Then we’ll let you go in the morni</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">ng.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">” Venus made a wide grin spreading her arms out expressively.<br/><br/> </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Great idea! </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Marshy</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> can stay in Plank’s room. “Nail pointed to Plank </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">before letting out a chuckle.<br/><br/> </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“I’m Chand by the way... “Chand huffed.<br/><br/>“Oh- Chand </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">then. Come along this way. You </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">too</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> crybaby! “Nail snickered and laid an arm around Chands shoulders</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> guiding him down the hall. Chand caught the look of hatred in Plank before reluctantly </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun AdvancedProofingIssueV2 BCX0 SCXW61554919">heaving</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> themselves from the wall and wiping away their tears.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> “This room right here. Sheesh </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">it’s</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> a mess- Plank come on! </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Nail</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> shoved </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Chand into the room and then Plank. “Seriously, Have a good sleep you two. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Nail</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> yawned out and waved a hand before</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> shutting the door and the room went </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">dim with yellow light coming from under the door.<br/><br/>Everything was silent except for the quiet</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> arguments Venus and Nail </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">hissed</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">to each other.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> Chand could </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">hardly </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">see,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and he stared around the room trying to understand where things were. He felt a hand on his </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">shoulder,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and he jumped back</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.<br/><br/>”</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> Ch</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">-chill</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">...</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> “Plank </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">whispered,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> his voice sounded hurt</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">. Chands sight finally adjusted.<br/><br/>“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Are you </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">alright</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">? That looks really... bad </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> whispered back and pointed to the splintered wood and nail in his head.<br/><br/>“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Y-yeah I’m fine. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I’m</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> used to it. Nail’s just a bit... u-upset today. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Planks</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> voice broke as he tried to keep </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">back tears.<br/><br/>“</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">You're</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> going to be okay... I can </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">probably get</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> us out of here. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> gazed to the wall of the room before realizing there was no windows</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Shoot</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">”<br/><br/>Plank nodded thinking the same thing and stepped back sitting </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">on the corner of his bed with a wince before slouching hopelessly.<br/><br/></span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Why do you stay here? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">It’s</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> terrible. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Plank</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> looked up and answered “Well w</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">h</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">ere do you think I could </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">possibly go</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">? I got no money, </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">no </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">nothing</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> and the city’s a mess. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Chand sat beside Plank</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">. “Wait... city? Like </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">City</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> Above? That city? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Plank</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> rested the corner of his head gingerly on his hand. “Yeah... you know that place? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> nodded. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“I</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> live there with my family </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">on the East side.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">”<br/><br/></span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> Plank let out a sigh. “Know what? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I’ll</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> get you out of here. Before they wake </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">up,</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I’ll</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">sneak you out</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">. “<br/><br/>Chand rested his hand on </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Planks</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> shoulder. “What about you? </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Plank</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">straightened his ba</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">ck into a better posture</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“You’ll come back for me. Promise? Once </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">you’ve</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> found the book. The person </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">who's</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> been taking everything from us. </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“<br/><br/>Chand</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> tilted his head “</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Woah okay</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> maybe your head got a bit </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 BCX0 SCXW61554919">scr</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">-<br/><br/>“Shut it... listen to me and promise to get me out of here. I </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">don’t</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> know how long </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">I’ll</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> last.</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">“Plank</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> stiffened, trying to keep his voice down.<br/><br/>Chand hesitated and after a moment he agreed “Promise</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">.” </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">Plank’s</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> shoulders relaxed and they </span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919">shook</span></span><span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW61554919"> hands.</span><br/><br/>[To be continued into Chapter 3]</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>